IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL
by marianclea
Summary: Une nuit Dean fait le point sur sa vie de chasse et sur sa relation ambiguë avec Castiel. (OS COMPLET)


**IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur E. KRIPKE et à la CW. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. **

**Format : One shot. Court.**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel. **

**Le titre est emprunté à Sarah McLachlan "Angel".**

**Ce one-shot prend place dans la vie quotidienne de nos boys. Aucun spoiler sur la saison 9.**

**Résumé : Dans une chambre d'hôtel, Dean fait le point sur sa vie de chasse et sur sa relation ambiguë avec Castiel.**

**Spéciale dédicace à Shamshy.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Indiana, Colombus - December, 31**

Indifférente aux bourrasques de vent qui la secouait de temps à autre, la chevrolet noire immatriculée KAZ 2Y5 roulait à vive allure sur la nationale. Comme toujours avec Dean Winchester. Il aimait à vivre dangereusement, c'était de notoriété. Une chance pour ses passagers, ce dernier bichonnait son impala 67 à un point tel que cela en devenait parfois indécent mais au moins par ces temps de grand froid, de neige et de pluie verglaçante, il était équipé pour faire face à la moindre anicroche.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de son bébé au détour d'un virage, Dean ralentit et jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur. Grommelant, il décida de s'arrêter dans le premier motel venu. Ce qu'il y avait vu ne lui plaisait pas et ne plairait pas à Sam non plus.

Il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement.

Il faut dire que depuis son retour du purgatoire, il n'avait pas pris le moindre jour de repos. Depuis plusieurs mois il enchaînait les chasses comme d'autres enchaînaient les records de vitesse. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux mais pas totalement vrai non plus. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'arrêter. Car s'arrêter reviendrait à LE tuer. Encore.

Et puis ce soir, il pouvait bien se mettre en pause. Il paraît que c'était jour de fête. La nouvelle année. Il en rigola d'avance. Lui il savait déjà de quoi elle serait faite la sienne. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter les cartomanciens ou les horoscopes de ces crétins qui inventaient ces inepties pour les crédules : chasse, chasse et encore chasse. Et toujours du sang, des blessures, des morts. Trop de morts bien souvent victimes innocentes qui s'ajouteraient à sa conscience déjà bien coupable.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait posé ses valises dans un motel qui ne payait pas de mine. Non pas qu'il souhaitait le grand luxe non plus. De toute façon en se servant de cartes de crédit falsifiées il évitait les endroits trop en vue ou trop regardant sur la qualité du signataire. Ce qui l'incitait à privilégier les petits motels isolés en manque de clientèle pour avoir la paix, au moins quelques heures.

Clefs en mains, il se dirigea vers la chambre 29 à grands pas rapides. Le vent était vigoureux et glacial. Il frissonna lorsqu'une violente rafale le balaya, lui et son sac. Il inséra en quelques secondes la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il s'engouffra avec célérité dans la pièce chauffée et referma tant bien que mal la porte qui s'agitait sous la force du vent.

Sa veste en cuir encore sur les épaules, Dean alluma la lumière et avisa d'un regard critique sa miteuse chambre d'hôtel. Il soupira désabusé. Il jeta ses clefs de voiture sur la petite table à l'entrée et déposa son maigre paquetage sur le lit simple aux couvertures élimées.

Il procéda ensuite aux précautions d'usage. Ces gestes maintes fois usités, ces gestes maintes fois maîtrisés qui lui montraient combien sa vie avait été conditionnée. Il se saisit d'un petit sachet marron dont il dispersa le contenu sous les fenêtres et les portes donnant sur l'extérieur puis il déposa des charmes de protections en tous genres dans les coins stratégiques de cette petite pièce qui constituerait son foyer pour cette unique nuit.

Satisfait, il retira sa veste qu'il mit sur la chaise près de l'entrée et attrapa son sac de voyage d'où il sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il prit un verre dans la kitchenette à sa disposition et s'en servit une bonne rasade. Il l'avala d'une traite, son corps fourbu appuyé contre le rebord de l'évier en inox. La chaleur de l'alcool le revigora immédiatement, se répandant dans ses veines gelées. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais en un geste connaisseur. Son choix était décidément le bon. Il reporta son attention sur la marque et l'année et se dit mentalement que cette petite ferait son affaire pour les heures à venir.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, bouteille entamée et verre vide en mains qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Testant le moelleux du lit, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'épais matelas et remonta les oreillers pour être confortablement installé. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se reposer. Et il espérait que pour une fois le sommeil le prendrait vite mais apparemment c'était encore trop lui demander. Au bout de dix minutes, commençant à s'énerver, il cligna des paupières et rouvrit ses yeux en marmonnant.

Le silence, seul le silence l'entourait. Et puis il manquait définitivement quelque chose ou plus précisément quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Il fit rapidement le tour de la chambre et réalisa. Pas de Sam pour l'engueuler caché derrière son écran d'ordinateur portable car il avait mis ses pompes sur le lit, pas de Castiel pour lui poser des questions idiotes ou pour l'observer de ses yeux perçants.

Un léger rictus sarcastique étira ses traits à cette pensée et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

Sa vie n'était qu'un long road trip sans fin : conduire des milliers d'heures sur des routes à perte de vue à destination d'un énième drame où le surnaturel et l'humain se disputaient, seul ou accompagné selon les circonstances, occuper des chambres bas de gamme aux odeurs de renfermé et ça c'était dans le meilleur des cas, prendre des repas à la va-vite dans des petits restaurants de quartier, et mener des enquêtes de plus en plus sordides, de plus en plus terrifiantes sous couvert d'une fausse identité.

Il sourit à cette pensée là : une fausse identité pour cacher ce qu'il était, qui il était. Car depuis longtemps, Dean Winchester n'était plus qu'un nom sur un registre de naissance bien rangé dans un placard de bureau de la mairie de Lawrence au Kansas.

Cela avait débuté la nuit du 02 novembre 1984 avec la mort de sa mère, brûlée vive par Azazel, le démon aux yeux jaunes. Cela n'avait jamais cessé depuis.

Sa vie avait été remodelée dès son plus jeune âge par John Winchester, un père qui n'en avait plus que le nom. A l'âge où certains apprenaient avec plaisir le vélo et le base-ball, lui avait plié sous le poids des responsabilités : il devait assurer la protection de son cadet envers et contre tout.

Par un triste coup du sort, il avait appris que toutes ses histoires d'horreur que l'on racontait aux gosses avant de s'endormir n'en étaient pas. Il avait perdu son innocence au prix du sang. Pourtant que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant de liberté et de paix ? Mais la paix était morte le jour où le surnaturel avait envahi son existence, détruisant tout sur son passage, l'amour d'une mère et l'affection d'un père. Ne restait que le devoir, l'obéissance aveugle. Pas de rébellion. La soumission était la seule et unique règle chez les Winchester. Et comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était, il obéissait. Simplement en quête d'un peu d'affection de ce père qui l'ignorait inconsciemment ou pas.

_**Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay**__  
_

Les années avaient passé. Sa vie avait été parsemée d'embûches en tous genres et jalonnée de morts, de beaucoup trop de morts. Des inconnus, des amis, des êtres proches. A force il avait fini par ne plus les décompter. De même qu'il ne dénombrait plus ceux qu'il n'avait pu sauver, ceux qu'il avait fallu tuer contre sa volonté car il devait en être ainsi.

Car tel était son métier : chasseur. Ce n'était pas son choix. Cela ne l'avait jamais été. On lui aurait demandé au gosse du temps des jours heureux, il aurait probablement répondu pompier ou mécano mais cette chienne de vie s'était fait un devoir de lui rappeler qu'il n'était rien, qu'un enfant plongé dans une guerre qui le dépassait, une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne mais qui le devint par la force des choses. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait faire que cela : mentir, traquer, chasser, tuer.

_**There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day**_

A côté de ça et de son frère, il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Sa vie sentimentale était inexistante. Et pour cause. Qui pourrait vivre dans ce monde dangereux où chaque chasse peut vous estropier ou vous tuer ? Qui aurait envie de fonder une famille dans ce contexte ?

Sam, son petit Sam, avait bien tenté de s'en extraire de cette vie misérable, délaissant « l'entreprise familiale » comme il la surnommait pour étudier le barreau, déchaînant dans le même temps la fureur de leur père John Winchester. Bien mal lui en avait pris. Sa compagne Jessica avait péri dans des circonstances similaires à celles de leur mère, vingt ans plus tôt. Il avait de fait rejoint sa famille dans cette traque sans fin. Il n'avait plus jamais été le même après ce tragique évènement bien que son souhait d'une vie normale soit encore inscrit dans ses veines. Amélia avait été la dernière conquête en date. Avec elle, il aurait pu tourner la page, Dean le savait mais leur vie était ainsi faite. Nulle place pour le bonheur. Lorsqu'il était revenu d'entre les morts une nouvelle fois il avait choisi son frère et Amélia était repartie comme elle était venue et Sam avait enfin fait une croix sur son espoir d'une vie ordinaire.

Bien évidemment, lui aussi avait rencontré des filles. Il avait perdu son pucelage comme il se doit à 17 ans à l'arrière d'une voiture et avait aimé le sexe pour ce qu'il était. Depuis il prenait son plaisir où il le trouvait, le plus souvent auprès de jeunes femmes peu farouches. Il comptait sur son charme et son humour corrosif pour se satisfaire et les combler le temps d'une nuit. Ce n'était que des coups d'un soir pour la plupart même si certaines lui plaisaient vraiment au point d'en vouloir davantage. Ce fut le cas pour Lisa dans une moindre mesure. Ce fut le cas pour Cassie, la belle et impétueuse Cassie, la seule fille à connaître son lourd secret. Il sourit à son souvenir désormais lointain : la douceur de sa peau, ses lèvres charnues déposant de multiples baisers sur son torse, ses réparties cinglantes, ses yeux étincelants de chatte noire, leurs parties de baise mémorables. Mais elle restait l'exception, la seule exception dans sa vie de ténèbres.

_**I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memory seeps through my veins**_

Afin de préserver les siens, il avait fini par ne plus se lier, préférant la lecture d'un Asian Beauty ou le visionnage d'un porno pur et dur sur l'ordinateur portable de son frère voire carrément passer une nuit de débauche dans un bordel.

Au moins là il était certain de ne pas tuer accidentellement sa compagne. Les démons n'avaient pas de prise sur ces filles de passage. Enfin disons qu'elles ne les intéressaient pas, c'était toute la différence car elles ne lui étaient rien. Il s'en servait donc à loisir.

Et puis il devait reconnaître que ces quelques heures en leur compagnie lui faisaient oublier qui il était, ce qu'il faisait de ses jours et de ses nuits, de cette vie qu'il haïssait parfois. Vidé et épuisé par les assauts qu'il menait à un train d'enfer, il se laissait souvent emporter par Morphée aux petites heures précédant l'aube, s'abreuvant de cette douce félicité post-coïtale et de ce sentiment de paix qui l'envahissait temporairement. Il était libre, libre et sans attache.

_**Let me be empty  
Oh weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
**_

Son frère était parfois horrifié de son attitude "je m'en foutiste" mais lui il n'en avait pas honte. Il s'acceptait comme il était, profitant du moindre morceau de bonheur à sa portée. Qu'il s'agisse d'une pièce pour sa voiture de collection ou qu'il s'agisse d'une part de tarte aux pommes. Quitte à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, autant savourer chaque minute de son existence aussi courte soit-elle.

Ses désirs étaient simples et facilement comblés. Contrairement à Sam, il n'avait pas de rêve. Ils avaient été brisés dans l'œuf avant même d'avoir seulement pu éclore. De l'enfant que fut un jour Dean il ne restait rien, juste une coquille vide qui ne vivait qu'au travers de son frère, pour son frère au grand dam de ce dernier qui réclamait son indépendance à haut cri.

Sans compter que de toute façon il n'avait rien à attendre. Chaque traque pouvait être la dernière, les démons guettant la moindre de vos erreurs, toujours à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse. C'était un fait. Combien de chasseurs ne revenaient pas laissant derrière eux une famille éplorée ?

Alors mieux valait être seul lorsqu'on exerçait cette profession. Au pire, on risquait sa peau ou sa santé mentale voire les deux mais au moins on n'y entraînait pas ses proches. Par chance, chez eux, il n'y avait plus personne à abattre. Tous avaient disparu corps et biens au cours de ses vingt-cinq dernières années : Mary, John, Ellen, Jo et… Bobby.

Son cœur se serra à l'évocation de ce nom. Bobby. Son visage à moitié caché par sa casquette vissée sur la tête, sa barbe de plusieurs jours, ses yeux plein de sagesse lui apparurent clairement derrière ses paupières closes. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il était là avec lui à cet instant précis tant il désirait le revoir. Bobby qui fut comme un père pour lui et son frère. Chasseur de son état comme eux, ami de son père, mais qui ne s'en laissa jamais conté, leur donnant de l'affection, bourrue certes mais de l'affection quand même, alors même que leur propre père s'en moquait éperdument trop aveuglé par sa colère et sa vengeance. Présent même à distance. Et aujourd'hui il était mort. Par sa faute, encore et toujours.

Il mit un bras devant ses yeux humides pour les cacher de la lumière. Il était fatigué, si fatigué parfois de cette existence qui n'en était pas une, enfin pas une vie ordinaire quoi. Depuis combien d'années à présent ne vivait-il que pour son boulot, ce foutu boulot qui lui avait tout pris : l'amour de ses parents, son enfance, ses rares amis, sa vie ? Même lui ne le savait pas ou plus baignant dans cette atmosphère pesante et malsaine depuis sa prime jeunesse.

_**So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
**_

Pour contrer la malédiction semblant peser sur sa famille, il avait alors décidé d'être le meilleur dans sa partie. Et il l'était. Il l'était véritablement. Pour leur communauté, sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Les Winchester étaient connus de tous. Un gage de sérieux et de succès. Vu le lourd tribut versé par les siens au fil du temps, il se faisait un devoir d'éliminer un maximum de monstres avant de rendre son dernier soupir l'arme au poing. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Rien.

L'Enfer n'était plus une inconnue. Ses tourments. Ses tortures. Leurs méthodes cruelles et sournoises. Il les connaissait. Il en avait bien profité pendant quarante années avant de passer d'âme torturée à bourreau d'âme. Il pouvait dire merci à l'habileté démoniaque d'Alastair. Car aujourd'hui l'Enfer ne lui faisait plus peur. Qu'il meurt maintenant ou dans dix ans, il assumerait et paierait pour ses fautes, pour tous ses crimes. Ceux d'en haut et ceux d'en bas. Il y retournerait, il le savait. Tout ne serait qu'une question de temps. Et cette fois, nul ange ne viendrait l'en délivrer.

Sa vie s'était construite sur un mensonge et elle se finirait aussi par un mensonge. Personne ne le convaincrait que sa chienne de vie lui ouvrirait un jour les portes du Paradis, si tant est qu'il y en ait réellement un. Quand bien même ce serait un soi-disant ange du Seigneur aux yeux trop bleus qui le lui affirmait, que ses actes étaient guidés par Dieu. Mon cul, oui !

D'autant qu'il n'y aurait pas de rédemption. Pas pour lui. Et encore moins après ses actions blasphématoires aux Enfers et au Purgatoire. Comment pourrait-il justifier de la justesse de sa cause devant le passeur d'âme ? Car il ne pourrait nier qu'il avait pris du plaisir à les supplicier, qu'ils soient âme humaine ou bien démon.

A force de lutter contre les ténèbres, il avait fini par sombrer. Il avait fini par succomber au goût du sang, à l'ivresse de ce pouvoir qui le saisissait à chaque vie détruite. Il s'en délectait. Il était devenu les monstres qu'il chassait. Mais là-bas, pas de place pour la pitié. L'objectif c'était : tuer ou être tué. Et puis ce crétin d'ange qui s'était barré à peine arrivé, l'abandonnant dans cet univers inconnu et obscur à la merci des Léviathans et autres joyeusetés du Purgatoire. Sur l'instant, son choix avait été vite fait. Il était un Winchester. Il ne mourrait jamais sans se battre. Il avait donc lutté. Lutté pour sa survie, lutté pour le retrouver lui.

Aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il était resté dans cet enfer vert pendant une année pleine sans que son frère ne tente quoi que ce soit pour l'en soustraire. Il lui en voulait à mort d'ailleurs et ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui dire à sa façon à son retour d'entre les morts.

Pour autant, le Purgatoire lui avait ouvert les yeux. Sa perception des formes prises par le mal avaient changé. En se liant d'amitié avec un vampire, ce bon vieux Benny, il réalisa que certains monstres avaient aussi le droit à la clémence et à la repentance alors même que sur terre il lui aurait réglé son compte en moins de deux sans lui accorder la moindre chance de s'expliquer.

Mais cette année l'avait également marqué dans ses tripes. Car il savait. Il savait ce qui se tapissait au fond de lui, cette noirceur née durant sa captivité aux enfers et qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir à la première occasion venue. Il avait cru que Castiel en le ramenant à la vie l'en avait purgé, il avait tort. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec son esprit désormais et il ne tenait qu'à lui d'y céder ou pas.

_**The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
**_

D'autant qu'il n'avait pas la foi. Ou du moins il ne l'avait plus. Elle s'était consumée en même temps que sa mère. Il y avait vingt-cinq ans.

Lorsqu'il avait vu sa famille se désagréger sous ses yeux d'enfant apeuré, il ne pouvait plus croire. Pas après cela. Et puis pour croire en quoi ? Croire en qui ?

A compter de cette nuit funeste, l'enfant plein d'entrain qu'il était avait laissé sa place.

Nul n'était plus venu le consoler dans son petit lit lorsqu'il avait peur. Il avait du faire face à ces craintes les plus profondes. Seul. Il avait du les apprivoiser. Toujours seul.

Et puis surtout nul ne l'avait plus entouré de mots ou de gestes d'affection.

Aux yeux de son père, John Winchester, il avait cessé d'exister en tant que tel. Il était devenu grand dans un corps d'enfant. Il était adulte avant l'heure. Sa seule et unique mission à présent était de protéger Sam des créatures maléfiques, en particulier de ce démon aux yeux jaunes. Pour ce faire, son père lui avait alors remis une arme. Il lui avait enseigné les rudiments du tir, le disputant à chaque erreur, à chaque faux-pas, lui assénant que de sa maîtrise de la manipulation des armes et des sortilèges dépendraient l'avenir de son jeune frère.

Et pourtant, dans un coin reculé de sa mémoire, il entendait encore, parfois, les mots doux de sa mère susurrés à son oreille. Ces mots auxquels il voulait croire sans y croire, ceux qu'elle lui murmurait lorsqu'elle le bordait le soir encore tout gamin : « les anges veilleront toujours sur toi. Toujours. »

Il n'en parlait jamais bien sûr. C'était son secret, son ultime secret. Et dans le bordel que constituait son existence ce devait bien être la seule chose positive qu'il conservait. Ce moment d'intimité et de bonheur partagé avec elle, sa défunte mère. Nul n'avait réussi à lui arracher le souvenir de cet instant où plus rien d'autre ne compte que la chaleur et l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant.

_**It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness**_

_**Oh, this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees  
**_

Longtemps il crut que ces mots de réconfort n'étaient là que pour le calmer de ses angoisses enfantines, que le temps des monstres n'était qu'invention des adultes pour obliger les enfants à se soumettre aux règles de la société, à apprendre les règles de savoir vivre.

Il eut tort. Sa vie actuelle en était la plus belle illustration. Son métier de chasseur d'êtres surnaturels en tous genres le lui prouvait chaque jour. A la réflexion, si on considérait que les démons existaient et fourmillaient sur terre pourquoi les anges n'existeraient-ils pas eux non plus ? Puisqu'il y avait un Enfer, il devait bien y avoir un Paradis. Maintenant il restait à savoir pourquoi ces derniers ne manifestaient jamais leur présence. Peut-être que les hommes ne les intéressaient pas ?

Et puis un jour Castiel était apparu dans sa vie.

Ah c'est clair qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec l'imaginaire collectif dessiné et peint sur les voûtes étoilées des églises : pas d'angelot joufflu reposant sur des nuages ronds, pas de petites ailes blanches accrochées sur le dos. Non, il était… Comment le définir ?

Avec une acuité étonnante, il revit cette première rencontre qui le bouleversa bien plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire à l'époque. C'était peu de temps après sa mystérieuse résurrection des Enfers. Une nuit dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Il voulait comprendre, savoir qui l'avait tiré du merdier dans lequel il s'était jeté volontairement se sacrifiant pour la vie de son frère.

L'information était venue de Pamela, l'amie medium de Bobby, qu'ils étaient allés trouver. Quelques secondes avant l'embrasement de ses yeux, un seul nom avait jailli de ses lèvres : Castiel.

Sans rien dire à son frère, il avait alors décidé de tendre un piège à cet être, quoi qu'il soit. Il devait lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait causé à Pamela. En accord avec Bobby, ils avaient sorti l'artillerie lourde. Dans le lot, il y aurait bien une arme ou une incantation qui le mettrait à terre. Seulement voilà, il s'était attendu à tout. A tout sauf à lui.

L'homme qui s'était présenté devant eux ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Un trench-coat beige sur le dos, un costume sombre et une cravate mal nouée, un regard bleu saisissant, des cheveux ébouriffés il avait tout l'air du pauvre type qui a un travail minable de bureau, une petite vie bien rangée. Et surtout il avait l'air complètement paumé. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qu'ils recherchaient.

Et pourtant, il avait résisté à toutes les armes, à tous les coups portés, à tous les sortilèges inscrits dans la pièce. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait, comme si tout l'effleurait. Lui et Bobby en avaient été sidérés, leurs regards soudain très inquiets. Qui était ce mec ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les yeux dans les yeux, il se présenta, indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas sa personne.

« Castiel, je suis un ange du Seigneur ».

Le mot « ange » l'avait cloué sur place. Il se moquait de lui. C'était une farce cruelle d'un démon. Pas moyen d'avaler une couleuvre pareille. Si les anges étaient là depuis le tout début, pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais bougé leur cul lorsque sa mère s'était fait occire, lorsque son père s'était sacrifié pour lui laisser la vie sauve ?

Et puis c'était quoi ce déguisement ? Une possession ? A la manière des démons ? Si c'était le cas il trouverait bien un moyen de l'expulser du corps de ce gars. Il lui avait alors bien fait sentir à quel point il ne le croyait pas et à quel point il le méprisait.

Etrangement, cela n'avait nullement affecté l'ange face à lui. Bien que légèrement plus petit, ce dernier s'était avancé à quelques centimètres de son corps et l'avait observé de ses yeux perçants avant de prendre la parole. Et il était droit et fier lorsqu'il lui asséna que d'une part l'homme à qui il avait emprunté le corps était comblé de répondre aux besoins de Dieu et que d'autre part « son problème était résolument lié à son manque de foi » lui montrant par reflet l'image de ses ailes imprimées sur les murs de l'entrepôt.

Malgré lui, il avait dû reconnaître que Castiel en jetait. Mine de rien, cette nuit-là, il lui fit forte impression. Il réalisa à contrecœur alors que sans lui il en serait encore à torturer des âmes dans les strates infernales. Et quand bien même cette marque de main sur son épaule montrait qu'il lui était redevable à jamais de son existence, il le remercia succinctement.

Entre chasses ordinaires et lutte désespérée pour stopper l'Apocalypse, leurs rencontres successives lui permirent de mesurer à quel point l'ange était à la fois un guerrier puissant et intraitable, à quel point il croyait en la cause de son Dieu de père et surtout à quel point il était différent de ses semblables qui eux méprisaient les dernières créations de leur divin Père. Sans compter que lui ne s'en laissait pas conter, il agissait avec discernement, lui tenant tête au besoin voire lui martelait à coups de poings musclés son point de vue. Bon d'accord cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois mais elle avait été suffisante pour qu'il comprenne la leçon.

Et parce que sa vie n'était pas assez merdique, Castiel l'avait informé que sa mission était de protéger l'Elu de Dieu, l'Epée de l'archange Michael, en bref lui Dean Winchester. Il en avait ri jaune. Lui le sauveur du monde ? Il ne manquait plus que cela sur sa liste de choses à faire avant de claquer. Et comme il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'on se serve de lui et de son frangin comme cobaye, il avait fini par faire naître le doute sur les objectifs réels de Dieu ou du moins de ses subordonnés dans la grâce de l'ange, lui démontrant point par point toutes les incohérences dans les missions confiées. A trop les côtoyer, Cas comme il se plaisait à le surnommer, finit par basculer dans le monde des hommes se mettant à dos ses frères et sœurs ailés.

Il ne compta pas le nombre de fois où l'ange lui avait sauvé la peau au cours de leurs missions suicides et où il était mort dans le feu de l'action mais il ne le remercia jamais non plus ou si peu. Après tout Cas était son protecteur. Et puis ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Les sentiments et tout ça, c'était bon pour les autres, les hommes ordinaires. Cacher, mentir pour ne pas dévoiler sa tristesse, son affection, sa peine, ses angoisses, tous ses sentiments de culpabilité était son lot quotidien. Ne rien dire pour survivre.

Et bien qu'observateur hors pair de l'humanité, Castiel n'était pas coutumier des rapports humains. Il ne lisait pas son âme une chance pour lui mais il avait une très bonne appréhension de ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Leurs rapports étaient particuliers et ce depuis le premier jour. Une conséquence de son sauvetage en terre infernale ? Il ne saurait le dire mais une chose était claire, leur échange de regards en disait souvent bien plus long que leur conversation.

Sans parler du comportement parfois bizarre de Cas en société. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès : débarquer à l'improviste, avoir l'air de sortir du lit en permanence, commenter les paroles de leurs interlocuteurs en tenant des propos religieux voire étranges, envahir son espace personnel à tout bout de champ, l'observer la nuit, ne pas comprendre un traitre mot aux blagues et au sarcasme. Et il en oubliait sans doute. Parfois son manque de réaction voire son tic « penchement de tête » l'énervait au point de le comparer à un « bébé en trench-coat » et il était parfaitement conscient de le blesser en disant cela mais curieusement il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait le faire réagir.

Car dans le bordel qu'était son existence il s'était surpris à lui donner une place au sein de sa propre famille, le qualifiant même de meilleur ami, de « frère ». Les yeux toujours clos, il posa sa main sur son épaule à la recherche de cette paume angélique gravée dans sa chair. « Ce lien profond » qui les reliait l'un à l'autre plus sûrement qu'une chaîne ou une bague.

Oh bien sûr il ne lui dirait jamais qu'il l'aimait. Il était attaché à lui, ça c'est sûr mais comme il ne savait pas le montrer eh bien ses rares démonstrations étaient parfois brut de décoffrage et se limitaient à un simple « Mec, j'ai besoin de toi » qui selon les circonstances pouvaient se comprendre tout autrement. Et puis même s'il le lui disait clairement il n'était pas certain que Cas comprendrait le fin mot de l'histoire. Même si le geste inné d'étreinte qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé au Purgatoire répondait à ses questions intérieures.

Cinq années qu'ils partageaient leur quotidien, leurs chasses. Ils avaient connu des hauts et des bas à la manière d'un vieux couple. Un ange et un chasseur ensemble, cela avait de quoi défrayé la chronique, mais quelle importance. Car malgré leurs erreurs, leurs mensonges, leurs trahisons respectives, ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre. Et aujourd'hui il était temps de faire une croix sur leur passé, leur douleur. Quelque soit le qualificatif donné à leur relation, ils étaient l'un à l'autre. A jamais.

Inconsciemment il se mit à prier Cas. Une prière de son âme vers sa grâce. Sa voix grave s'éleva dans un doux murmure à sa seule attention et il livra en vrac tous ses sentiments qu'il maintenait enfoui au fond de son cœur. Il lui ouvrit son âme comme il ne le fit jamais avec quiconque, lui répétant à l'envi qu'ils devaient faire fi du passé et avancer côte à côte sur le chemin tortueux de la vie. Mais cela ne serait possible qu'à la condition qu'il revienne vers lui et daigne enfin lui répondre.

La fatigue accumulée au cours de ces derniers mois le prit en traître sur les derniers mots. Il eut à peine conscience de s'endormir. Sa seule pensée de revoir Cas inscrite au fond de ses prunelles émeraude.

Castiel et ses ailes.

Depuis ce premier jour, il ne les avait jamais revues. Enfin il ne les avait pas vraiment vues non plus, il les avait juste devinées, ombres mouvantes derrière son porteur. Mais il se prenait parfois à les fantasmer. Il rêvait de les sentir contre lui. Il les imaginait tour à tour immenses emplissant l'espace ou minuscules comme deux petites ailettes, aux couleurs sombres ou claires selon son degré d'alcoolisation mais une seule chose demeurait inchangée : elles étaient douces et soyeuses au toucher et il aimait à s'y perdre.

Peu importait leur forme ou leur consistance au fond tant qu'elles lui apportaient un peu de réconfort et de chaleur, l'isolant de la noirceur du monde qui les entourait, lui offrant pour ne serait-ce que quelques minutes un havre de paix tant désiré. En tout état de cause, seule l'image d'un Castiel l'entourant de son affection à travers ses appendices angéliques lui était devenue nécessaire lorsque la peur suintait de ses veines.

_**In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
**_

Dans un léger bruissement d'ailes, Castiel apparut dans la pièce encore éclairée. D'un claquement de doigts il éteignit les lumières ne laissant filtrer que les reflets de l'éclairage extérieur et s'approcha du corps endormi de Dean. Ce dernier s'était affaissé le long de son oreiller, sa tête renversée sur le côté, un discret ronflement s'échappant de sa gorge. Avec délicatesse, il le déplaça et l'allongea correctement sur les draps non défaits.

Il avait entendu la prière de son ancien protégé. Il l'entendait toujours meme s'il ne lui répondait pas. Héritage du Purgatoire, sans doute. Et puis tant de différends les séparaient encore. Pourtant ce soir Dean avait enfin accepté ses excuses malhabiles le plus souvent il en convenait bien volontiers mais surtout il s'était enfin ouvert à lui. Il lui avait de nouveau donné sa confiance.

Sans un mot il s'assit sur le côté droit du lit et prit place près du corps tiède et assoupi de Dean. Celui-ci grogna pour la forme mais chercha instinctivement la source de chaleur. Dans un geste doux et lent, l'ange osa enfin les gestes qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs années. Il attrapa la main de Dean qu'il reposa sur son ventre et posa la sienne sur la taille de l'homme qu'il aimait en silence. Puis il le rapprocha de son enveloppe charnelle.

Sa grâce frémit d'anticipation et ses ailes duveteuses se déployèrent autour d'eux les protégeant de toute intrusion. Il laissa son visage frôler les cheveux châtains courts de Dean, s'égarer dans son cou s'imprégnant de son odeur d'after-shave. Et il lui murmura à l'oreille ces mots que Dean désirait tant entendre : « je suis là Dean, toujours ». Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Dean ouvrir ses yeux brumeux de sommeil mais il comprit parfaitement ce qu'il lui laissa comme message en répondant un simple « Cas » tout en se blottissant encore davantage contre lui.

_**You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
**_

**FIN**

* * *

**Encore une excellente année à vous tous, vous toutes !  
**

**Au plaisir de vous lire. **

**A la prochaine. **

**Marianclea**


End file.
